Sora's Team
Sora's Team is an ultimate team with numerous of heroes and allies. Sora joins together many of his friends together to defeat Master Xehanort's team from taking over all the worlds. Founders *Sora *Riku *Goofy *Donald Duck *Mickey Mouse *Kairi *Lea Members Original Kingdom Hearts characters Sora KHII.png|Sora Riku KHII.png|Riku Kairi KHII.png|Kairi AQUA1.png|Aqua Terra.png|Terra 171px-Ventus KHBBS.png|Ventus Lea KH3D.png|Lea Xion Keyblade Days.png|Xion Namine KHII.png|Naminé Pence.png|Pence Hayner.png|Hayner Olette.png|Olette Roxas KHHD.png|Roxas Mickey and Friends Mickeymouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse Donald-Duck-30.jpg|Donald Duck Goofy.jpg|Goofy Pluto.jpg|Pluto Oswald.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Chip_KHII.png|Chip Dale_KHII.png|Chip n' Dale Dewey_KHBBS.png|Dewy Huey_KHBBS.png|Huey Louie_KHBBS.png|Louie Scrooge.jpg|Scrooge Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Snow White.png|Snow White Doc BBS.png|Doc Happy BBS.png|Happy Grumpy BBS.png|Grumpy Sleepy.png|Sleepy Sneezy BBS.png|Sneezy Dopey BBS.png|Dopey Pinocchio characters KH_Pinocchio_(Puppet).png|Pinocchio Jiminy_Cricket_KH3D.png|Jiminy Cricket Blue_Fairy_KH3D.png|Blue Fairy Fantasia characters Yensid_BBS.png|Yen Sid Magic_Broom_KH3D.png|Magic Brooms Iris.jpg|Iris Centaurettes.jpg|Centaurettes Melinda_Fantasia.jpg|Melinda Brudus.jpg|Brudus Dumbo characters Dumbo_KH.png|Dumbo Timothy_Mouse_Dumbo.gif|Timothy Q. Mouse Crows,_Dumbo.png|Crows Bambi characters Bambi_KH.png|Bambi Faline.jpg|Faline Thumper_Bambi.gif|Thumper Flower_Skunk.gif|Flower Cinderella characters Cinderella (Dressed).png|Cinderella Fairy_Godmother_KHBBS.png|Fairy Godmother Prince_Charming_BBS.png|Prince Charming Jaq.png|Jaq gus.jpg|Gus Mary.jpg|Mary Anastasia Tremaine.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lists Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Fighters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Universe characters Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Living characters Category:Dead Fantasy characters Category:Dead or Alive characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Ever After High characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Classic characters Category:C-Class characters Category:B-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Movie characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Disney Pixar characters Alice in Wonderland Peter Pan characters Sleeping Beauty characters Beauty and the Beast characters 101 Dalmatians characters The Sword in the Stone characters Winnie the Pooh characters Tron characters The Little Mermaid characters Aladdin characters The Nightmare Before Christmas characters The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Hercules characters Mulan characters Tarzan characters Pirates of the Carribean characters Chicken Little characters Frozen characters The Lion King characters The Princess and the Frog characters Tangled characters Wreck-It Ralph characters Pocahontas characters Star Wars characters The Aristocats characters Ratatouille characters Robin Hood characters WALL-E characters PIXAR characters Brother Bear characters Atlantis characters Meet the Robinsons characters Oliver & Company characters The Brave Little Toaster characters Lady and the Tramp characters Who Framed Roger Rabbit characters Muppets Frankenweenie characters W.I.T.C.H. characters Marvel characters DC characters The Lone Ranger characters Fish Hooks characters Super Robat Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! characters Haunted Mansion characters Hocus Pocus characters Wander Over Yonder characters Pepper Ann characters Kilala Princess characters Wizards of Waverly Place characters Suite Life characters Cory in the House characters That's So Raven characters Hannah Montanna characters American Dragon: Jake Long characters Motorcity characters The World Ends With You characters Johnny Test characters Phineas and Ferb characters Gravity Falls characters Kim Possible characters Sofia the First characters Recess characters Proud Family characters Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Kick Buttowski Lilo and Stitch characters Final Fanasy characters Dead or Alive characters Monster High characters Adventure Time characters Regular Show characters Steven Universe character The Amazing World of Gumball characters The Powerpuff Girls characters Chowder characters Dexter's Laboratory characters Ed, Edd, n' Eddy characters Courage the Cowardly Dog characters Cow & Chicken characters Treasure Planet characters The Fairly Odd Parents Jimmy Neutron characters Digimon characters Digimon Fanboy and Chum Chum characters Madagascar characters Barnyard characters Monster High characters Ever After High characters Bratzillas characters Bratz characters Winx Club characters Fairy Tail characters Soul Eater characters Rosario + Vampire characters Bleach characters Girls Bravo characters Princess Jellyfish characters My Bride is a Mermaid characters Ben 10 characters Black Butler characters BlazBlue characters Soul Calibur characters Generator Rex The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack characters D. Gray-man characters Mortal Kombat characters Jem and the Holograms characters Danny Phantom characters WB characters Castlevania characters Megami Tensei characters The Simpsons characters Family Guy characters Total Drama characters Stoked characters 6Teen characters Dr. Seuss characters The Rugrats characters Pokemon characters Pokemon Mario characters Game & Watch characters TMNT characters Earthbound characters Dreamworks characters Ouran High School Host Club characters Gundam characters Code Geass characters Spongebob Squarepants characters Pretty Cure characters Sailor Moon characters Sonic characters Touhou Project characters Queen's Blade characters Aselia characters The Legend of Zelda characters Ghost in the Shell characters Code Lyoko characters Victorious characters iCarly characters My Gym Partners a Monkey characters The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy characters Camp Lazlo characters PuellaMagi characters Scooby-Doo characters Yogi Bear characters Wild Thornberry's characters Snafu characters Hey Arnold! characters Futurama characters High School of the Dead Clanned characters Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni characters Fullmetal Alchemist characters My Little Pony characters Hellsing characters Elfen Lied characters RWBY characters Dangan Ronpa Spectrobes characters Brothers Conflict characters Magi characters Aikatsu characters Metroid characters Kirby characters Ice Climbers characters Star Fox characters Metal Gear characters Fire Emblem characters Donkey Kong characters Mega Man characters Kid Icarus characters Animal Crossing characters El Tigre characters Z/X TCG characters Dragon Ball Z characters Magical Warfare characters Other characters Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lists Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Fighters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Universe characters Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Living characters Category:Dead Fantasy characters Category:Dead or Alive characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Ever After High characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Classic characters Category:C-Class characters Category:B-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Movie characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Disney Pixar characters